


so blow out your matches (there’s no point in candles if our fire never burns)

by hoesthetic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 3k of pure smut i hate myself, Alternate Universe - Corporate, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sad undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesthetic/pseuds/hoesthetic
Summary: "You seem to be all bark and no bite, baby," Johnny laughs. Mean and quiet, Hansol bites his inner cheek. He might go crazy."Not your baby," he hisses, his own voice quieter, before he pulls Johnny even closer. Kisses him on the lips. Johnny tastes like the whiskey Hansol saw him drinking earlier at the party, and cigarettes.





	so blow out your matches (there’s no point in candles if our fire never burns)

**Author's Note:**

> literally nothing creative or new here, just a smutty word vomit (w sad undertones bc im a sad person OKAy) i wrote this to help w the writers block ive been having lol. 80% of this is beta-ed by my bby [jamie](http://07jms.tumblr.com/)  
> title is from hatefuck by cruel youth

Hansol would be lying if he said that he didn't see it coming. Of course he did - the tension between them was obvious, at least to him, and it was only a matter of time before it would happen.

He had met Johnny at a business meeting half a year ago. Nothing special, no butterflies, just an irritation towards the arrogant yet so sloppy man. Yes, he was (and still is) attractive and Hansol knows how to appreciate it. But it was just simply annoying.

 

Six months fast forward and Hansol is whipped. In the most strange way though because the attraction he knows he feels towards Johnny is messy, painful and confusing. It's anger and jealousy - fire swirling in his stomach.

Hansol grabs Johnny by the collar of his Armani dress shirt and pulls him closer, harshly. There's nothing gentle in the gaze the younger looks at him with so he won't get any gentleness in return either. The hotel room is relatively quiet and Hansol can hear his own heart beating in his hears, and he wonders, does the other one hear it too?

 

"You seem to be all bark and no bite, baby," Johnny laughs. Mean and quiet, Hansol bites his inner cheek. He might go crazy.

"Not your baby," he hisses, his own voice quieter, before he pulls Johnny even closer. Kisses him on the lips.

Johnny tastes like the whiskey Hansol saw him drinking earlier at the party, and cigarettes. Yet it's surprisingly sweet even though the way Johnny drags his tongue over his lower lip is bitter. He tastes addictive. Johnny's hands sneak around Hansol's waist, gripping his shirt. He wants the younger one to hold him more harshly. Make it hurt. Is it bad? Probably.

 

But again, Hansol doesn't mind it when it feels so fucking good.

 

When the kiss ends, his lips are wet with spit but so are Johnny's. Shining like there's lip gloss on them and God, does he looks good. The fire inside Hansol's stomach is growing, swirling around and setting his nerves on fire too. Johnny runs his hands on his lower back, slowly and almost teasingly. Hansol shivers.

 

Hansol moves his hands to unbutton Johnny's shirt, without breaking their eye contact. His gaze makes him feel weak yet empowered at the same time and it keeps driving him crazy. It's frustrating. With Johnny's shirt open, Hansol runs his fingers down his chest, making sure to scratch the skin in the process. When Johnny hisses, he smiles a bit. After that, Hansol slides the shirt off down his shoulders and arms. It's slightly difficult with Johnny's hands never leaving his waist.

"Nice chest," Hansol mocks even though he means his words. That's a nice chest and his arms are beautiful as well. It's unfair. Johnny raises his brow, looking amused. He leans in to kiss him again, just to wipe off that smug expression. Johnny's fingers find their way to Hansol's brown locks, tugging his hair. He almost whimpers into their kiss but thankfully, it's only almost.

 

Hansol pushes Johnny by his chest and starts walking until they reach the wall. He presses the younger man against it, biting his lower lip. Hansol closes his eyes, shivering when Johnny lets out a breathy sigh against his lips and it makes pride swell in Hansol's chest. He puts his other hand on Johnny's stomach, running it lower and lower until it's hovering over his crotch.

"Fuck you," Johnny says against his lips, out of breath. Hansol opens his eyes. The flush on his cheeks looks so pretty.

"You can but only if you ask nicely." Hansol says back. The face Johnny makes is borderline surprised. His hand still being on the younger man's crotch, he presses it down only to see Johnny's lips part slightly.

 

"Now, big boy, you go down on me," Hansol says smiling a bit, patting Johnny's hip. He doesn't like it - the warmth he feels along with the overwhelming fire. There's no better way to describe it, really. Johnny grabs Hansol and spins them around, his grip tight. He groans a bit when his back hits the wall harshly and then Johnny is already dropping to his knees.

 

"Bossy," Johnny chuckles, fiddling with Hansol's belt. The older man looks down, mouth dry. He puts his hand on Johnny's head, running his fingers through his hair. It's smooth and silky under his touch and Hansol wants to mess it up.

"Damn right, that's why I deserve that promotion," he replies. Johnny tugs his trousers and Calvin Klein underwear down at the same go, rolling his eyes.

"Very sexy."

 

While their conversation is strangely entertaining, Hansol finds himself feeling weird. He shouldn't be so comfortable. His feelings are a mess in any case, the familiar irritation and overbearing sensations. Hansol lets out a shaky moan when Johnny closes his fingers around the base of his cock. He wants to close his eyes but also to keep looking at the man on his knees.

Johnny's gaze is so intense and dark as he licks the tip, tongue wet with spit. Hansol tugs his hair a bit, encouragingly even though he knows that Johnny will do as he pleases.

"Hurry up," he says, again quite out of breath. The younger man smiles smugly before opening his mouth and taking the tip properly in. Hansol lets his head fall back and doesn't even flinch when it hits the wall. He lifts his other hand to unbutton the top buttons of the shirt he is wearing.

 

"Fuck," Hansol groans quietly when Johnny starts to move his mouth in a back and forth motion, his hand still on the base. His mouth is so warm and wet that Hansol kind of wants to cry. The noises are loud, sucking and slurping, but somehow even that keeps boosting his arousal. Hansol's hips twitch forward a bit but it seems like Johnny doesn't like that when he moves both of his hands on his hips to hold him still.

 

Johnny pulls off and Hansol looks down at him. His lips are red and the flush on his cheeks is even more intense now. Hansol loves it, but he is breathless.

"Wanna fuck my mouth?" Johnny asks, smirking. Hansol swallows dryly before nodding. The man on his knees just kisses the underside of his cock, running his tongue along the veins.

"You can but only if you ask nicely," Johnny, that shithead, repeats his words from earlier. Hansol rolls his eyes and sighs with a bit of laugh laced into his voice.

 

 

 

"Please, _Mr. Seo_ ," Hansol says but because it's clearly ironic, Johnny just shakes his head, pressing his fingernails into Hansol's skin. 

"Try harder," he sounds disapproving, disappointed. Hansol is almost shaking.

"Please, let me fuck your mouth," Hansol says, desperate and embarrassed. This time around Johnny seems more pleased so he hums and nods. He lets out a sigh of relief when Johnny lets go of his hips. 

 

Hansol puts his other hand on Johnny's hair too, pulling him closer to his cock. Thankfully the younger one doesn't tease him and just opens his mouth and lets Hansol guide his cock in his mouth. At this point he is quite gone, not caring about his own breathy moans anymore. Hansol looks down, holding Johnny's hair in a tight grip and starts to move in a relatively calm pace. The other one coughs a bit but it's nothing too bad and Hansol is grateful for it. 

 

It feels very, very good. He can feel sweat rolling down his kneecaps, legs shaking a bit. Hansol moans when his cock hits the back of Johnny's throat, and the vibrations that make him tremble when Johnny makes noises around his cock make it worse. The pace is more quick now and Johnny's eyes look glossy but he can't look at that for long since the younger man closes his eyes. He looks so fucked out, and Hansol bites his lower lip, trying to suppress another moan. 

 

When it's almost too much, Hansol has to stop. He is breathing loudly, heavily, fingers still buried in Johnny's hair when he pulls out. He can still hear the noises in his ears even after they have stopped. Johnny coughs a bit, wiping his lips but there's still that smug grin on his lips. Hansol's face feels warm. The younger man gets up, the motion looking slightly wobbly. 

 

He grabs Hansol by his chin and kisses him again. It's absolutely filthy how he can taste the salty flavor on his tongue but it causes also a whole body shudder. 

"Do I get to fuck you now?" Johnny asks even though he probably knows the answer. Hansol doesn't say anything, just grabs the other one by his arm and starts pulling him to the direction where the bed is. 

 

Hansol pushes Johnny down on the bed, leaving him there while going to get the lube and a condom from his suitcase. After that, he returns to the bed where Johnny is laying, now with his trousers off. Hansol quickly straddles his hips after putting the things he brought onto the mattress. Then Johnny's hand is on his neck, pulling him down to kiss him. Hansol grinds his hips down against Johnny's, who groans against his lips. It's a sweet sound and he wants to hear more. 

 

After they part, Johnny brings his fingers up to Hansol's lips. Looking down at the younger man, he opens his lips willingly and lets him put the fingers in his mouth. He licks them, probably using too much spit because a trail of drool runs down his chin. Hansol adores the way his nails press against his inner cheek, his tongue. When Johnny takes them out, he makes sure to run them past his lower lip, pressing down so his teeth is exposed. 

 

"You're so hot," Johnny says, sounding quite blissed. Again it's that strange sense of pride and happiness in his chest, mixing in with the arousal and well, burning frustration he feels towards the other. Hansol just hums as a reply, pressing his lips down on Johnny's neck. He licks the skin, kisses too, but doesn't bite. He isn't a teenager leaving ugly hickeys, at least anywhere where it would be visible. Hansol can feel Johnny shuddering beneath him. 

 

The cork opens with a pop sound even though he isn't looking. Hansol is still wearing that goddamn shirt, and when he starts to unbutton the rest of the buttons, Johnny stops him.

"Keep it on," he says and Hansol does what he says. For no reason, really. He is kissing his chest now and it's now safe to use his teeth too.

 

Hansol gasps slightly when he feels a wet finger circling his rim, the other hand caressing his back under the fabric of his shirt. His heart is pounding in his chest, a small moan leaving his lips when Johnny pushes the first finger in. It's nothing too bad, not even uncomfortable despite the other's long fingers. For some reason, Hansol doesn't dare to lift his gaze to look at Johnny.

 

Then it's the another finger, slowly drawing in. Johnny obviously knows what he is doing, which Hansol appreciates, breathing against the warm skin of his. He slides his hand down Johnny's torso until he reaches his cock. The other one must be on the edge at least in some way because when Hansol he closes his fingers around it, Johnny jerks violently. That also makes his wrist twitch and fingertips press against Hansol's sensitive walls. He whimpers. 

 

"Okay, okay, I'm ready," he says, again sounding embarrassingly breathless. He isn't a virgin, it doesn't take that much preparation for him to bottom. Johnny drags his fingers out, wiping the excess lube on Hansol's butt cheek. He huffs, sitting up. Johnny looks so beautiful, handsome, hair messed up and swollen lips. The anger is mixing up with pure adoration which is something Hansol doesn't want to feel. They are competitors from rival companies and it's just not okay. This isn't okay. But again, he can't find himself really caring. 

 

Hansol grabs the condom and opens it with trembling hands, before twisting his waist to roll it over Johnny's cock. He swallows by the way it throbs in his hold. Hansol turns around to face Johnny again, who puts his hands on his hips, gripping tightly. He is pretty sure that the younger man won't go gentle on him, no questions asked but it's a feeling.  

 

Johnny guides him down on his cock, rubbing circles with his thumbs on his hipbones. Hansol takes deep breaths through his nose, clenching quite a bit around him when he is fully seated. It's Johnny who moves, pulling slowly out and pushing back in. The noises the younger one lets out make Hansol shudder but it also could be the throbbing cock inside him. It's all too much. 

 

It doesn't take long before Johnny picks up the pace and Hansol finds himself biting his lower lip again. It's the most weird kind of pleasure and of course he loves it. His breathing is fast and shaky, palms pressing now against Johnny's shoulders. Again, he makes sure to press his fingers against his skin harshly, moving his hips to meet Johnny's thrusts. The younger man moans and he looks so fucking good while doing it, eyes shut and mouth parted even though it's quite difficult for Hansol to concentrate right now. 

 

A low whimper rumbles from his chest when Johnny hits his prostate straight on. Hansol bends his head back, damp hair sticking to his forehead in the most unpleasant way. The hotel room reeks of sex and sweat but there's something oddly beautiful about it.

 

After a while, Johnny decides to change their position. It ends up with Hansol on his back and the other man between his legs. His skin is hot against his and everything is a little bit slippery and clumsy but again, Hansol can't really focus on that. 

"Can't do it," he pauses to collect his thoughts, "any harder, huh?" Hansol is trying to provoke him on purpose, trying to find the right buttons to press.

 

Johnny laughs. It's dark and it's heavy, Hansol shivers beneath him. His hands are on the younger's back, holding so tight it's almost violent. 

"Let's see if you will regret that," he says. What an arrogant man. Hansol smiles shortly but it's dry, looking up at the other one with challenge in his eyes. Johnny leans down to kiss his neck, thrusting into him again. The muscles in Hansol's stomach flex when he hits that spot again, breathy moans falling from his lips as he arches into the mattress, letting go of his back just to hold onto the bedsheets. 

 

"Fuck," he curses. It's good, it's so good. Who would have though that Seo Johnny, that rude motherfucker would be so great in bed? Well, Hansol. He wraps his legs around Johnny's waist, a mantra of curses and incoherent words falling from his lips. It's not really a surprise that he is close - after all the teasing and a goddamn blowjob. 

 

Johnny's hand finds his way to Hansol's hair, gripping it tightly and pulling his head back. He moans, a way too loud for his own liking, but Johnny probably likes that because his hips twitch. Then Johnny is kissing him again, all tongue and teeth, borderline violent. Hansol can't take it. 

 

"I'm close," he warns with a trembling voice. Johnny seems to nod, quickening his pace and it makes him cry out loud. Hansol moves his own hand on his cock to stroke himself into climax, nerves on fire, pleasure all over his body. 

 

Hansol comes with a weak moan of Johnny's name and a litany of curses, his cum getting on his hand and his dress shirt. Johnny's thrusts slow down since he probably understands how oversensitive he feels and pulls out slowly, again dragging out a moan from Hansol. He is breathing heavily, coming down from his high. He wipes the cum from his hand on his lower stomach, looking up at Johnny. 

 

"Want me to finish you off?" Hansol asks even though he will whatever the other one answers. 

"Sure, baby," Johnny says and moves so Hansol can sit up. He is still shaking because wow, that was really great. 

"Still not your baby," he replies but leaves out the part that would say, _but I could be if you wanted to._

 

Hansol doesn't waste any more time and pulls off the condom from Johnny's cock and throws it away after tying, putting his lips on it. He moans, probably being as on the edge as Hansol was. It's a bit uncomfortable to be on fours after all of that but he can make it, it's not too bad after all. 

 

Johnny fucks his mouth slowly but it's certainly not gentle. Hansol likes it, especially when Johnny tugs his hair, even though he is tired. 

"Can you swallow?" Johnny asks, voice a little bit more high pitched than usual, very unsure. He must be close, but Hansol can tell that by the way his cock is throbbing against his tongue. He hums as a reply, it's pretty difficult to use words like that, and Johnny lets out a pleased sigh. 

 

Hansol's jaw is aching but it's alright. Johnny sounds amazing when he comes down his throat, salty and bitter taste filling his mouth. He pulls out breathing as heavy as Hansol was and probably still is. Johnny pulls him closer to kiss him and again, it's kind of gross with cum mixing in with spit as he presses his tongue against Hansol's. 

"That was great," Johnny says after he leans away, still holding Hansol by his neck. He laughs a bit. 

"I agree."

 

 

When Johnny leaves, Hansol knows that the most likely thing to happen is that they will pretend it never happened. He wonders if the younger man would deny the obvious tension, the obvious chemistry they have between them. He wonders if he was just a one night stand or maybe they will achieve some kind of a friends with benefits relationship. It saddens Hansol to know that the odds are that they will never be more than that. 

 

When Johnny leaves, he does it with smiling over his shoulder, shirt tucked into his pants. Shirt all buttoned up too that no one can see the bite marks on his chest. Hansol doesn't ask for his number or business card, he knows they will meet again in any case. 

 

When Johnny leaves, Hansol is left in the hotel room with a fire inside his stomach. It's frustrating to know that even taking a shower won't take the feeling away. But he is a grown man and has no time to deal with bullshit like that. 

 

When Johnny leaves, Hansol accepts it and moves on. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> babez yall have a nice day ! pls leave kudos or a comment if u happened to like this lol  
> hmu on tumblr @[makkeuga](http://makkeuga.tumblr.com/) and/or twitter @[morkhyuck](https://twitter.com/morkhyuck)


End file.
